Sound deadening coatings are known in a variety of embodiments for damping structure-borne sound of components, which can oscillate, in short sound deadening. The sound deadening coatings are fixedly connected to the component, the sound of which is to be deadened, and reduce the natural oscillations of the component by means of their properties. On the one hand, single-layered sound deadening coatings, in particular heavy foils of bitumen, are known. On the other hand, it is known that composite systems, which consist of an elastic damping layer and of a mostly relatively thin, stiff cover, reach a good sound deadening effect. The elastic damping layer can thereby be embodied as foam layer, in particular on the basis of bitumen. In addition to effective damping properties, a foam layer also offers a good thermal insulation, so that such a composite system can be used for acoustic purposes and for the thermal insulation of the component, so to speak. Fields of application of such composite systems are in particular metal plates of motor vehicles or housings of household appliances (white goods).
A fixed and holohedral connection, if possible, of the sound deadening coating and the component is required for an effective sound deadening of the component, in particular metal plate. Known sound deadening devices are connected to the component either mechanically, for example by means of clamping or screw elements, or by means of an adhesive layer (hot-melt adhesive), which is applied to the damping layer. The application of the adhesive to the foam layer, however, is technically complex and cost-intensive. The use of a hot sealable adhesive can furthermore be problematic, because it can thermally damage the foam layer. If a bitumen layer is used as damping layer, it is also possible in principle to apply the adhesive bitumen directly to the component, which is to be improved acoustically. However, such a connection does not fulfill the requirements on the low-temperature impact strength and does not ensure a permanent combination of the coating and the sheet plate substrate.